Komei
| jva = Ichikawa Ennosuke IV }} "Genius Tactician" Komei is the main antagonist of the Adventure of Nebulandia special. He first appeared as a member of the Foxy Pirates, but in reality, he is a Vice Admiral of the Marines that went undercover. He is a special operation adviser from the Strategies/Tactics Research and Development Division of the Marines. Appearance Komei wears a cream robe with green patterns on the edges, and a purple sash around his waist. He wears the standard Marine "Justice" coat and a blue hat with the Marine symbol on it. Personality Komei is very cunning, as he developed a multi layered plan to infiltrate the Foxy Pirates, capture Zoro and Sanji, and lure the Straw Hat Pirates to Nebulandia. He gives his plans and maneuvers very long and fancy names, even if the plan is nothing more than a simple action. Komei hates pirates due to his village being raided by them as a kid and is determined to end the Great Pirate Age. He joined the Marines so he could annihilate them, but grew exasperated with their acceptance of pirates to maintain balance. He takes pirate hunting personally will go to extremes to bring down pirates that he has set his eye on, and will disobey Marine orders if necessary, being ready to accept punishment from them. On the other side, he does not care about being praised for his successes. Due to his hatred of pirates, he does not care for pirate code, as shown when he violated the rules of the Davy Back Fight by abandoning the Foxy Pirates. He does not care for people who rely on their Devil Fruit powers, as he sees it as a weakness. He takes advantage of Devil Fruit users' various weaknesses when he incounters one. Abilities and Powers Known as the "Genius Tactician", Komei was able to drug and capture Zoro and Sanji, who are part of the Monster Trio. He was also able to capture all of the Straw Hat crew, barring Luffy and Nami, as well as Porche and Hamburg of the Foxy Pirates. He is also extremely fast, able to reach the top of the Sexy Foxy from the beach in a short period of time. Weapons Komei's fan can be used as a weapon to create destructive gusts of wind. He can also use it to deflect attacks. It can also change size, length and shape at Komei's command, such as a giant fan and a sword blade. How it does this is unknown. In its sword form, he also able to use Flying Slash Attacks and crack the ground. Komei takes advantage of its long size to attack enemies from far away. He also wields a single handed bazooka. Haki As a Vice Admiral, Komei can use Busoshoku Haki which he uses to harden his fan in its sword form. He is also able to harden his entire body. History Adventure of Nebulandia Komei developed a plan to capture and annihilate the Straw Hat Pirates with the Marines, known as the Straw Hat Eradication Maneuver. As part of his plan, he took part in a Davy Back Fight with the Foxy Pirates, which he lost, leading him to join the crew. Komei claimed that he used to be in the Marines, but was also a man of the sea. His fellow Marine Dojaku also joined the Foxy Pirates and converted the Sexy Foxy into a battleship. The Foxy Pirates then lured the Straw Hats to Mushroom Island, where they challenged them to a Davy Back Fight rematch. Foxy introduced Komei, and the Straw Hats were suspicious of him due to his past, but Foxy and Komei reassured them. The first game of the Davy Back Fight, the Eating Contest, began, where members of two crews had to eat mysterious mushrooms. Komei reassured the crews that the mushrooms were not poisonous, and reminded them that there was another rule: no spectators could come onto the stage. The event was set to begin, but Komei complained that Brook competing was unfair since he did not have a stomach, so Brook was replaced with Zoro. The Eating Contest began, and the spectators watched in shock as the competitors who ate the mushrooms fell to the ground. Foxy looked around for Komei, who to his surprise was on the masthead of the Sexy Foxy. Komei revealed that he and Dojaku only joined the Foxy Pirates in order to lure the Straw Hats to Mushroom Island and capture them. The stage then turned into a cage, and was pulled up by a large chain. Komei revealed to the pirates that the competitors were under the effects of the Drowsy Mushroom, and the only way to counteract this is to have them eat a rebound mushroom. However, Robin used her powers to grab the Rebound Mushroom from Dojaku, however, and fed it to Luffy. Luffy escaped from the cage and landed on the beach, where he attempted to get back to the Sexy Foxy and free Zoro and Sanji. However, Komei poured oil on the ledge Luffy was reaching for, causing Luffy to slip and fly into the ocean. Foxy attempted to slow Komei down, but the Sexy Foxy became covered in reflective coating, and Foxy's beam was reflected and made everyone on the beach slow. Komei told Foxy he anticipated that and so Dojaku created that countermeasure. As they sailed away, Komei revealed to Dojaku that it was his plan to ensure that Luffy ate the Rebound Mushroom and freed himself, but now it was time to activate the second part of the plan. Komei and the Marines reached Nebulandia, and he later received a report that the Straw Hat Pirates had broken through the Marine battleships. When the Straw Hats landed on the island, Komei projected his voice to them, saying he would give them until the break of the next day to rescue their friends and win his game. If they failed, they would fall into his clutches. When the Straw Hats realize a mysterious plant was making Luffy, Robin, and Foxy weaker, Komei told them there were many secrets on the island and mocked them for relying on Devil Fruit powers. Komei received a call from Tsuru, and he reported that all was going as planned, swearing to bring the heads of all nine Straw Hats. When night fell on Nebulandia and the seawater fog rose up, Komei mocked Luffy as the fog canceled out his Devil Fruit power. Komei then received reports that there were two people infiltrating below the base and that Chopper, Brook, and the Foxy Pirates had been captured on Mushroom Island. Komei announced to the Marines that it was time to begin the third phase of his plan. He had also planned for Franky's and Usopp's infiltration, and succeeded in electrocuting Franky. Franky saved Usopp, but left him hanging and a sitting duck as Komei and the Marines easily captured the two. Komei then announced to Luffy, Nami, and Foxy that Usopp, Franky, Chopper, and Brook had been captured. He told Luffy that he would leave his friends outside and give him until sunrise to rescue them, otherwise they would be sent to Impel Down. Luffy brought himself to the place where his crewmates were tied up, but fell into a pitfall. Komei arrived and told the hanging pirate that seawater was below, and explained to Lufy his hatred of pirates. Komei then used Busoshoku Haki to turn his fan into a long sword, which he used to drive Luffy into the seawater below. Nami arrived to save Luffy, driving Komei away with an explosion. However, Komei returned and prepared to attack Nami in the hole, but was stopped by Foxy and Kansho. Komei was held at gunpoint as Nami brought Luffy up and resuscitatd him. As Luffy went to free his crewmates, however, Kansho shot him. Komei revealed that Kansho was working for him the whole time, but stayed behind so he could betray Foxy and Luffy at the right time. Nami attacked Komei with Thunder Lance Tempo, but Komei redirected it back to her and Foxy, electrocuting them. Komei had his soldiers handcuff the two as dawn broke and he stood victorious over the Straw Hats. Komei made preparations to take the pirates to Marine Headquarters, and ordered Dojaku to activate his invention. However, it was cut short as the volcano erupted and out emerged a snake from Mushroom Island carrying the other Straw Hats and Foxy Pirates. Komei watched in shock as the pirates beat back the Marines and freed Foxy and the other Straw Hats, returning Zoro and Sanji to full strength. However, he mocked the Straw Hats for failing to save their captain, but watched in shock as Luffy emerged alive due to a Foxy trinket blocking the bullet. Cursing Luffy's luck, Komei watched as Kansho was beaten by Foxy. Foxy confronted Komei, but was easily blown back into the pitfall by Komei's fan. Komei expressed annoyance that he was caught off-guard, but was still intent on bringing down the Straw Hats. Nami attacked him with Heat Egg, but Komei used his fan to blow out the flames. He then used Busoshoku Haki to unleash a large gust of wind which destroyed a large dam, sending seawater into the basin where everyone was. After sending Nami to get everyone out of the way, Luffy confronted Komei, who told the pirate that he did not care about being punished for his actions as long as he completed his mission. Luffy attacked Komei, but his strikes were deflected by Komei's fan, and Komei sent the pirate flying into the seawater. However, Luffy managed to jump out, and Komei attacked him using his fan and a bazooka. He seemingly hit Luffy with a shot, but Luffy managed to jump onto his sword. Komei shook Luffy off and took advantage of his lack of speed as the Vice Admiral fired another shot at him. However, Foxy slowed down the shot, and Luffy attacked it repeatedly, causing it to fly into the ground and drain the seawater. Komei and Luffy exchanged blows a final time, with Luffy knocking his bazooka away. They faced off, and Luffy told Komei that he understood why the Marine was going after him, but that he would not let him hurt his friends. Komei managed to force Luffy back, but Luffy landed on the creature from Mushroom Island and used it as a springboard as he launched toward Komei. Luffy hit Komei with Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk, sending him crashing into the ground. As he lay in defeat, Komei cursed Luffy and struggled to comprehend his defeat. Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Marine Vice Admirals Category:Non-Canon Marines Category:Non-Canon Foxy Pirates Category:Non-Canon Antagonists Category:Non-Canon Characters Designed by Oda Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki Users